Kim Possible (2019 film)
| based_on = | writer = | director = Adam Stein & Zach Lipovsky | starring = | composer = Jim Dooley | country = United States | language = English | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = Christopher Baffa | editor = Sabrina Pitre | runtime = 86 minutes | company = Middleton Productions | network = Disney Channel | picture_format = 720p (HDTV) | audio_format = 5.1 surround sound | released = | related = ''Kim Possible (2002–07) | website = https://disneynow.go.com/shows/kim-possible-movie | production_website = https://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/shows/kim-possible/ }} Kim Possible is an American comedy action-adventure television film that premiered as a Disney Channel Original Movie on Disney Channel on February 15, 2019. Based on the animated series Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, the film stars Sadie Stanley, Sean Giambrone, and Ciara Riley Wilson. Plot In Europe, American high school students and crimefighters Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have thwarted a world dominating scheme of Professor Dementor and rescued his captive Dr. Glopman. As Kim and Ron start their first day of school, they meet a new student named Athena and take her on a mission to stop the plot of the evil Dr. Drakken. Athena defeats Dr. Drakken's abettor Shego, making her the topic of conversation at Middleton High School. Kim deals with personal issues and her limitations as a teenage crimefighter. When the school honors Athena and her good deed, Shego and Dr. Drakken force their way into the ceremony. Kim tries to defeat Shego and her army of henchwomen but falls to the ground, leaving Athena vulnerable to capture. Athena is taken away and Kim is laughed at. After Kim talks with her family and Ron, they decide to rescue Athena from Drakken's and Shego's lair. At the lair, Kim discovers Athena is part of Drakken's and Shego's plan to steal Kim's motivational essence and transfer it into Drakken using his brain-modulating device. Athena is revealed to be a gynoid built by Drakken. As Kim short-circuits the transfer machine, Dr. Drakken is turned into a pre-adolescent version of himself. Despite Kim's insistence that she leaves with them and save herself, Athena stays behind to turn off the now-unstable machine. The lair explodes and Athena is presumed killed but it is revealed that she has survived the explosion but her robotic parts are scattered. Kim and Ron take her home to be repaired and programmed to be a hero alongside themselves. During the credits, Dr. Drakken, posing as a gifted student with Shego posing as his mother, enrolls at Kim's high school and begins his plan to defeat her. Cast and characters * Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible * Sean Giambrone as Ron Stoppable, Kim's best friend and sidekick * Ciara Riley Wilson as Athena, a new student at Kim's school who is an android built by Dr. Drakken * Taylor Ortega as Shego, Drakken's flame-fisted accomplice * Connie Ray as Nana Possible, Kim's grandmother * Issac Ryan Brown as Wade, a teenage computer genius and inventor * Erika Tham as Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's enemy since childhood * Maxwell Simkins as Young Drakken * Todd Stashwick as Drakken, a mad scientist and Kim's archenemy * Alyson Hannigan as Dr. Ann Possible, Kim's brain surgeon mother * Matthew Clarke as Dad, Kim's rocket scientist father * Owen Fielding as Tim, Kim's younger brother * Connor Fielding as Jim, Kim's younger brother * Michael P. Northey as Mr. Barkin, Kim and Ron's teacher * Patrick Sabongui as Dr. Glopman, a scientist captured by Professor Dementor * Cedric Ducharme as Cool Todd * Christy Carlson Romano as Poppy Blu, a pop star * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat * Patton Oswalt as Professor Dementor, a mad scientist Production Development On February 7, 2018, it was announced that a live-action film based on the animated series Kim Possible was in production at Disney Channel. The series' creators Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley served as executive producers, as did Josh Cagan, Zanne Devine, Adam B. Stein, and Zach Lipovsky. On April 25, 2018, it was announced that the film would go into production in mid-2018 for a 2019 premiere. The film is a production of Middleton Productions. On December 7, 2018, it was announced that the film would premiere on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW on February 15, 2019. Casting On April 25, 2018, Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone were cast in the film. On May 25, 2018, it was announced that Alyson Hannigan, Connie Ray, Todd Stashwick, Taylor Ortega, Ciara Wilson, and Erika Tham were cast in the film. On June 22, 2018, it was announced that Raven's Home star Issac Ryan Brown was cast in the film. On August 11, 2018, it was announced that Christy Carlson Romano and Patton Oswalt were cast in the film. On January 14, 2019, it was announced that Nancy Cartwright was cast in the film. Reception Ratings During its premiere in the 8:00 pm time slot, Kim Possible attracted 1.24 million viewers with a 0.22 rating for people aged 18–49, making it the lowest-rated Disney Channel Original Movie premiere of the last decade. Critical response The films received an approval rating of 100% rating on review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 6 reviews. References }} External links * Category:2019 television films Category:American action adventure films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:American television films Category:Disney Channel Original Movie films Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Kim Possible Category:Live-action films based on animated series